


Recovery

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash shook his head, watching Tucker while he spoke. “Church actually thought that that would work?” (Implied character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

“So then I said, ‘I don’t know where you go that idea Church, but I swear if it doesn’t get us killed, I’m killing you myself.’”

            Wash shook his head, watching Tucker while he spoke.

            “Church actually thought that that would work?”

            “Apparently! He took us charging into battle and everything! Tex is the only reason all three of us didn’t die that day!”

            “Wow. I knew Church was bad, but not that bad.”

            “Yeah, he was never really cut out for the whole ‘leader’ thing.”  
  
            “Tucker?”

            The two turned at a voice behind them; the short blonde worker for that particular section of the recovery ward was standing there, a pair of pills and a glass of water in her hands. Tucker didn’t even have to be asked before he took them, downing the pills and gulping the water before smiling and handing the empty glass back to her, turning back to Wash.

            “Anyway, so then after that…”

            The woman walked away, closing the door quietly and shaking her head at the sight of Tucker animatedly waving his hands around as he retold the battle scene. He had been in the ward for almost two years at that point for injuries, scars from the rescue mission set into his face like stone. He wasn’t yet given permission to leave the ward, since it was good for him to have some familiar faces near, and since Doc worked there, it worked out perfectly.

            Doc walked up to her, tilting his head in a silent question. She nodded once, looking downcast as she turned and left. Doc sighed, gripping the door handle harder than necessary before pushing it open.

            Tucker looked up as he entered, smiling an offering a wave and a “just a moment” signal, finishing his story quickly before turning back to the purple Spartan.

            “What’s up Doc?” he chuckled, glancing over as Wash chuckled as well before turning to look out the window. Wash never had to do physical therapy. Some days, Tucker wondered why the man was even still in the ward.

            “Tucker, it’s time to work on getting your arm stronger.”

            Tucker shook his head, standing and rolling the shoulder of the animatronic arm attached to his side. He flexed the fingers and rolled the wrist.

            “I’m telling you Doc; this thing is not getting any stronger. And I’m not getting any better with it.”

            “Well, we’re still going to try and see what we can do, alright?”

            Tucker rolled his eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Wash before bidding the grey soldier goodbye, leading Doc out of the room and taking off down the hallway.

            Doc stayed in the open doorway for a minute, looking back at the window where Tucker had been sitting. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair and closing the door.

            He wondered if Tucker would ever get over it. After all, it had been two years since Wash had died in their failed rescue attempt. Tucker had lost and arm and barely escaped with his life, trying to save the freelancer.

            Doc shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Tucker would get better, eventually. Doc would make sure of it.

            He started down the hall after the aqua soldier. Tucker would realize sooner or later that the “Wash” he kept talking to wasn’t really there. Until then, Doc would do everything he could for his friend. That was all he could do.


End file.
